1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including air gaps and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices generally include a dielectric material interposed between neighboring conductive structures. As semiconductor devices are highly integrated, the distance between conductive structures becomes narrow, thus increasing parasitic capacitance. The increase in the parasitic capacitance deteriorates performance of a semiconductor device.
Among the methods for decreasing the parasitic capacitance is a method of reducing the dielectric constant of a dielectric material. However since the dielectric material has a high dielectric constant, there is a limitation in decreasing the parasitic capacitance.